FAQ
This page attempts to provide answers to typical questions you may have as an FE Mafia newbie, host, or even veteran player. Player Questions I was just killed, am I allowed to speak to other players about the game? No. This is strictly forbidden. Once killed, you may no longer post in the game thread, post outside of the game thread about the game, like or dislike posts within the game threads, or IM or PM another player about the game. Why must we vote to Lynch using the "##Lynch: Name" format? This is to make it easier for the Host to gather the Votals. They are able to search for "##" in order to make a quick count. Most lynch votes that are not properly formatted may be skipped and not counted. Can I post messages from the Game Moderator to prove my innocence? No, this is not allowed. You may loosely paraphrase information received from a Host, but you may not quote it directly. This will likely result in a Modkill. What does term mean? If you see players discuss a term that is unfamiliar to you, you may find the term on the Glossary page. If not, feel free to ask the players what the term means. Host Questions I'm planning on hosting a game. How do I properly balance the Town to Mafia ratio? The general rule of thumb is for Scum (Mafia + Third Party) to make up about one third of all players. A twenty person game may include five Mafia members and one Third Party, making it six Scum against fourteen Town. If you feel one faction is too powerful, you can adjust the balance before the game by adding more Power Roles to one side, taking Power Roles away from the other side, adjusting the number of players in a Faction, or including some Bastard Roles that may disable, confuse, or distract a side. The Day deadline has passed and there is a tie, what happens? There are two tie-breaking procedures used on FE. The first is Sudden Death. In Sudden Death, the next player (of the tied players) to receive a lynch vote will be lynched. Also, if someone unlynches one of the tied players, the other is thus lynched. This is the most common tie breaker used on FE. The second procedure is to end the Day immediately with a No Lynch. A player is breaking rules, should I modkill him? Depending on the severity of the rule break, a Host may choose to publicly warn a player or outright Modkill them. This is entirely up to the Host. What do I do if I realize a role is unbalanced or broken after the game has begun? Changing a role midgame is typically frowned upon and should only be done if absolutely necessary for game balance issues. This is a rare occurrence, and can be avoided by trying to think through all possible scenarios with your roles before your game begins. Night Actions What is the standard order of operations used on FE? Order of Operations is a Night Action guide used to show precedence that one role may have over another. The typical guide is as follows: *1.) Bus *2.) Block *3.) Redirect *4.) Protect *5.) Miscellaneous *6.) Kill *7.) Recruit *8.) Investigate If a player is killed at Night, would their Night Action for that Night still carry out? In most cases, yes, their Night Action would still carry out. Think of Night Kills as taking place at the very end of the Night, after all actions have gone through and all killers pull the trigger at the same moment. As per the Order of Operations, Killing is only above Recruiting and Investigating. A dead Cop will not receive their investigative results for the Night they died. If a Town member is recruited into a Cult, but killed that same Night, they are not recruited and die as Town. If the Godfather is Roleblocked, does the kill still carry out? If the person sent on the kill is roleblocked, does the kill still carry out? The two types of situations are called Don-Block and Sender-Block. It is up to the Host to choose which rule they will follow, and it's their job to state which one they are following at the start of their game. Most FE games tend to utilize the Don Block. What roles can be Roleblocked? The general rule of thumb is that any Active Roles that a player chooses to use can be Roleblocked, where as Passive Roles cannot. Examples of roles that cannot be blocked include Bulletproof and PGO. Bus Drivers also take precedence over Roleblockers. Some group of night actions caused a paradox (such as two Role blockers blocking each other) or could be interpreted multiple ways (such as the Mafia killing an SK who killed someone else). What do I do? Ideally, you should have thought of any possible circumstances along these lines before the game began. One possible policy that deals with some of these situations is that actions always succeed unless they are blocked (so in the second scenario, both the SK and the SK's victim would die.). If you didn't, figure out what would be best for the game and/or make the most sense. The most important rule to follow when it comes to Night Actions is to BE CONSISTENT! Category:Articles